


Changing Chapters

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Trickster couldn't get Sam and Dean to learn their lesson by putting them into TV shows, he switched to the classics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: tilt, at the EO drabble challenge on ff.net

“Dean’s a donkey.” Sam’s voice is low and furious.

“Well, I’ve always considered him more of an ass, but potato, tomato.”

“Turn him back.”

“Sorry,” the Trickster grins unrepentantly. “Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Dean brays long and loud, green eyes staring death from beneath long, floppy ears.  


"What lesson are you trying to teach us now?” Sam translates, somewhat inaccurately.

“You’re a smart boy. You tell me.”

Sam’s astride a horse so thin its rib bones are poking his knees. He’s holding a lance. “Stop tilting at windmills and accept our destiny?”

“Got it in one, Sam Quixote.”


End file.
